powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heat Generation
The power to increase the kinetic energy of atoms, thereby raising the temperature. Sub-power of Heat Manipulation. Variation of Fire Generation and Energy Generation. Opposite to Freezing. Also Called * Heat Creation * Heating Capabilities The user can increase the kinetic energy of atoms, meaning they effectively make things hotter, ranging from slightly warm levels to absolute hot. Applications *Burning *Combustion Inducement *Heat Aura *Heat Blast *Melting; if a high enough temperature Variations *Microwave Emission *Molecular Acceleration *Molten Metal Generation Associations *Dehydration *Energy Generation *Fire Generation *Fire Manipulation *Geyser Creation *Heat Manipulation *Heat Transferal *Heat Vision *Heat Weaponry *Microwave Emission *Molecular Manipulation *Scald Generation *Thermal Manipulation Limitations * Heat Immunity * May cause unmeant damage to themselves, others or the environment. Known Users Literature Comics Known Objects *Amulet of Warmforce (The Simpsons); only while being worn *Flame-Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi (One Piece) *Heat-Heat Fruit/Netsu Netsu no Mi (One Piece) *Clima-Tact (One Piece) *Meteor (Paw Patrol) Gallery Azula Zuko Agni Kai Firebending.gif|Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) is capable of producing heat thanks to having the DNA of P'andor. File:Genryūsai_fire_armor.jpg|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, creates Reiatsu cloak of 15 million degrees. Camise's_ability.jpg|Mrs. Comey (Heroes) uses her power to heat waffles. Infamous 2 Nix.jpg|Nix (InFamous 2) Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous 2) via Nix powers. File:Sanji_Diable_Jambe.gif|Sanji (One Piece) can generate an extreme amount of heat with his deadly Diable Jambe technique which adds an intense heat effect to the impact of his kicks. Oven Heat Punch.gif|Charlotte Oven (One Piece) can generate endless amount of heat thanks to the power of the Heat-Heat Fruit/Netsu Netsu no Mi. File:Don_Accino_Heat.PNG|Don Accino (One Piece) can generate endless amount of heat thanks to the power of the Hot-Hot Fruit/Atsu Atsu no Mi. Kanou_Taisuke.jpg|Kanou Taisuke (Alive: The Final Evolution) can generate heat for a "Destruction and Rebirth" effect. Kirisaki_Kyoko_Heat.jpg|Kirisaki Kyoko (Black Cat) Patrick Donovan.jpg|Patrick Donovan's flesh can generate intense heat that is strong enough to cremate human flesh and bone. Kaine Spiderman.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) can generate intense levels of heat through his hands via his trademark, the "Mark of Kaine." Kat_claw_melt_power.png|Kat (Kid vs Kat) can produce heat from his claws to melt anything. Sandra (Los Protegidos).jpg|Sandra (Los Protegidos) can heat and melt things through Electricity Generation. Rikki_Boiling_Water.jpg|Rikki (H2O Just Add Water) boils water from a puddle. The kraken cryptid.jpg|The Kraken (Call of Duty: Ghosts) can generate heat into the ship. Natsu_the_Challenger.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) After training for a year, Natsu's Fire Dragon Slaying Magic grew to the point where he emitted large amounts of heat. Which melted everything around him... Natsu flames of emotions.png|...his Flame's Heat is determined by the level or anger he expresses, hence the 'Flames if Emotion'... Natsu defeats Zeref.gif|...intensity of the Flames grew to the point that he distorted the space-time around Zeref to defeat him. Galaxy.PNG|Galaxy (My Little Pony) create heat from her horn by using unicorn magic. Ruby Steven Universe Fire foot.jpg|Ruby (Steven Universe) generates extreme temperatures when under stress or anger, hot enough to set the ground on fire and boil water into steam. Esidisi Flame Mode.png|Esidisi, the Burning King (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) can rise and manipulate his body temperament to burning levels through his Flame Mode. Jobin's Speed King JoJolion.png|Jobin Higashikata's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8 JoJolion) Stand, Speed King. Ultra Necrozma.png|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon) has a body temperature of 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit; anything that it touches will melt from the extreme heat. Scorpion's Breath (Mortal Kombat).gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries